


Giant Patton

by HiddenDreamer67



Series: G/t Prompts [15]
Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series)
Genre: G/T, Giant!Patton, Giant/Tiny, Giants, Human!Virgil, fairytale, giant, human!logan, patton is just a big puppy okay
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-07-27
Updated: 2019-07-27
Packaged: 2020-07-23 08:22:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 631
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20005237
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HiddenDreamer67/pseuds/HiddenDreamer67
Summary: Patton is just an overactive giant who gets concerned about his little human friends. Prompts and requests welcome.





	Giant Patton

Virgil sighed, pushing away from his desk with a huff. “This is so dumb.” Virgil conceded, groaning as he clutched his skull. He just wished there was some distraction worthy of his time so he could justify blowing off his homework again, but he couldn’t keep visiting Patton. The big guy was probably getting sick and tired of him, anyways.

Virgil felt a small vibration coming from his pocket. Pulling out his phone, Virgil saw he was getting a call from Logan. Virgil rolled his eyes- why couldn’t Logan just text like everyone else? He hated having to actually answer his phone, but with one push Virgil answered.

“What up, Nerd?” Virgil asked.

“Come retrieve your brobdingnagian associate.” Logan sounded less than pleased.

“My what now?” Virgil frowned.

“Your giant. friend.” There was a loud clanging sound heard over the phone, and an equally loud apology that could only have come from one person. Virgil’s eyes widened. “Swiftly, Virgil.”

“Virgil?” Patton’s booming voice caused Virgil to hold the phone away from his ear. “Where is he?”

“I told you, I’m talking to him on- HEY!” Logan’s voice suddenly sounded far away, and a heavy breathing replaced it. Virgil could only guess that Patton had stolen Logan’s phone, and he hoped the excitable giant didn’t accidentally crush the device. Logan certainly wouldn’t thank him for that.

“...Patton?” Virgil spoke up cautiously. 

“Virgil!” Virgil held the phone even further away as Patton gave a happy shout, and he could only imagine how bad it must sound to poor Logan who was actually there.

“Hey popstar, it’s me.” Virgil couldn’t help but smile at Patton’s enthusiasm, despite his confusion. 

“I’m dying without you.” Patton groaned. He sounded like a puppy with that voice. A disappointed, slightly betrayed puppy. “When are you coming back? You didn’t visit today. I was worried about you!”

“Uh, sorry about that, I’m fine.” Now Virgil felt guilty he hadn’t gone, but he was more thrown off by the addition of Logan to this strange scenario. After all, to his knowledge Logan and Patton had never met. “What’s going on? Where are you?”

“I’m at Logan’s house!” Patton responded. “I found it when I came looking for you when you didn’t come visit today, and I started getting all worried because what if something had happened to my tiny strange dark son?”

“Not your son.” Virgil interrupted him gently.

“Oops, sorry kiddo.” Patton sounded sheepish. “Well anyways, I thought ‘who else could help me?’ and then I remembered that you said your friend Logan lived in the blue house by the edge of the woods, and I thought ‘Well I might not know Logan, but a friend of Virgil’s is a friend of mine!’”

Virgil winced. That must have been a massive shock to his poor nerdy friend; perhaps pointing his house out to a literal giant and giving him no warning wasn’t the kindest move on Virgil’s part. But he couldn’t blame Patton either, as the guy didn’t seem to possess a malicious bone in his body. Patton had always talked about how he avoided humans, and the fact that he sought one out just to find Virgil was….kinda sweet. Or at least, it would be more sweet if Virgil’s anxiety wasn’t through the roof. He could still hear some unpleasant sounds in the background that indicated things were still not going well for Logan.

“Okay, okay.” Virgil tried to take a few deep breaths. “Patton, I need you to listen, alright? I’m gonna meet you at Logan’s. Do whatever Logan says. I’ll be there as fast as I can.”

“Okay!” Patton said cheerily. “See you soon kiddo!” Virgil hung up the phone, throwing on his jacket and rushing out the door in the direction of Logan’s home.


End file.
